Surrender Love
by kim gaem
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary langsung baca aja
1. Chapter 1

Surrender to love (remake)

Cerita ini remake dari novel yang berjudul sama yaitu surrender to love, karya dari penulis R.K. Tirta.

Adapun cerita ini saya kondisikan dengan lingkungan korea, memang novel ini saya remake, tetapi untuk keberlangsung ceritanya saya mencoba menyesuaikan antara situasi yang ada di novel dengan situasi ceritanya, karena cerita ini bukan berlatar belakang Negara yang sama.

Untuk tokohnya, nanti akan menjadi kejutan. Yang jelas ini GS.

Prolog

Sayang? Panggil pria itu, pada sesosok wanita yang kini berdiri tepat didepan jendela besar ruang kantornya, yang sebelumnya terasa suram dan membosankan.

Bayangan tubuh itu membentuk siluet indah, terpapar bias cahaya senja. Masih tidak percaya pada pandangannya, dia mengulang panggilan itu lagi, "kaukah itu?".

Wanita itu menoleh, hanya sedikit sekedar menunjukan respon. Bukti bahwa di mendengar panggilan pria itu dengan baik. Namun tubuhnya tetap tak bergeming mematung membelakanginya.

"kapan kau sampai? Mengapa tak menghubungiku ?" protes pria itu terhadap kebekuan wanitanya.

"aku tiba beberapa jam yang lalu. Pekerjaan ku selesai lebih cepat " jawab wanita itu datar, seperti ekspresi yang ia tampilkan saat ini.

Pria itu mengahampiri, memeluk penuh kerinduan dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya erat di sekeliling tubuh wanita itu. Menggesek bukti kejantannya tepat dibelahan bokong si wanita.

"aku senang kau telah kembali, aku merindukanmu," bisiknya. Menyapukan lidah panas menggoda di leher jenjangnya. " bagaimana mobilnya ? kau suka ?" Tanya pria itu lagi, masih belum berhenti dengan tangannya yang meraba dan bergiliya.

"Hmmm…." Jawab wanita itu singkat setengah melenguh, menikmati apa yang dilakukan pria itu pada tubuhnya. " lalu bagaimana dengan apartement yang kau janjikan pada ku, ini sudah hampir akhir minggu," ucapnya lagi, kali ini mulai memutar tubuhnya.

"Mungkin tidak minggu ini saying. Maafkan aku,kita terpaksa menundanya. Aku butuh dana yang lumayan besar untuk tender impian yang sangat ingin aku menangkan," jelasnya memohon pengertian.

" Aku berharap kau menepati janji mu" gumam wanita setengah merajuk.

"Pasti, percayalah pada ku. Aku tak pernah berdusta pada mu bukan? Ini semua untuk mu. Demi masa depan kita." Janjinya penuh perasaan. Dia menggenggam pinggul wanita itu mendekatkan kearahnya, kemudian memandang lekat kedalam matanya penuh cinta.

Menyingkirkan jarak diantara mereka , pria itu menunduk mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan sebuah ciuman penuh kerinduan. Menyentuh dan meremas apa saja yang bisa dijangkaunnya.

Wanita itu melunak, mulai membalasa perlakuan pria tersebut, memainkan jarinya disela rambut yang lebat dan kelam. Bahkan membantu pria itu membuka tali gaun yang ia payudara indah yang mungil miliknya.

Pria itu semakin bersemangat mengecup bagian yang sangat disukainya, di dada wanitanya, sebuag tato kecil yang memiliki arti tersendiri bagi dirinya.

Begitu asyiknya mereka, sehingga tak menyadari pintu belum tertutup sempurna, bahkan oleh kehadiran seseorang pria yang kini beridiri di ambang pintu memperhatikan adegan intim mereka dengan murka.

Brengsek, apa-apaan ini? Apa yang mereka lakukan, geramnya tertahan.

Pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu, masih dengan memegang kenop pintu yang setengah terbuka. Membeku, telapak tangannya seketika mengepal tegang, menatap kepada kedua insane yang kini sedang bercumbu. Terutama pada sesosok wanita .

Bagimana jari-jari cantik itu mencekram rambut gelap di kepala sang pria, sementara kepala dan rambut panjangnya terkulai kebelakang. Kedua matanya sesekali Nampak terbuka dan terpejam redup. Menikmati setiap cumbuan si pria di pangkal pahanya. Sesekali terdengar desisan seperti ular derik dari mulutnya.

Jalang, wanita jalang! Pria itu membatin.

Pria itu menajamkan penglihatannya lagi, merekan setiap detilan dan wajah dan sesosok wanita itu kedalam memori otaknya.

Mereka berdua tampak masih dari jauh untuk selesai. Ketika gaun wanita itu diturunkan sebagian, kedua bukit wanita itu mencuat keluar dari gaunnya dengan indah. Bagian bawah gaunnya kini naik ke batas pinggul wanita itu.

Hal itu semakin membuat si pria naik darah, dan muak dibuatnya. Nyaris saja ia meradang dan melempar kedua makhluk itu keluar dari gedungnya, jika saja sedikit martabat dan harga diri tak lagi menahannya.

TBC.

Karna ini adalah sebuah remake, saya mohon bantuannya , apabila reader sekalian ada yang menemukan remake yang sama. Karna saya tidak mau membuat remake novel yang sudah banyak di remake oleh penulis lain.

Terima kasih mohon dukungannya untuk saya bisa melanjutkan remake nya.


	2. Chapter 2

SURRENDER LOVE (REMAKE)

CHAP 1

cast:

Kim Jaejoong  
Jung Yunho  
Park Yoochun  
Kim Junsu

**CHAP 1**

Mentari bersinar terik siang ini, menyelimuti hampir setiap sudut  
kota London. Musim panas. Minggu ketiga di bulan Juni. Perkiraan  
cuaca pada salah satu televisi lokal menyiarkan, suhu mencapai tiga  
puluh empat derajat celcius. Tak heran jika panasnya sedemikian  
menyengat.

Sebagian warga kota lebih memilih berlindung di dalam rumah  
nyaman mereka, demi menghindar dari sengatan matahari yang  
membakar. Sebagian lagi yang masih di sibukkan oleh aktivitas  
bekerja lebih memilih berlindung di dalam gedung ber AC.

Tidak terkecuali, pengacara cantik berdarah Korea, Kim Jaejoong. Bunyi  
ketukan ankle boot-nya terdengar seperti irama, beradu dengan lantai  
di halaman parkir gedung pengadilan tinggi.

Langkahnya bergegas, mengabaikan beban tumpukan berkas di salah  
satu lengannya. Bersemangat walau panas sedemikian menyengat.  
Puas karena hari ini pekerjaannya selesai lebih cepat. Sebuah kasus  
tentang tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan seorang pria terhadap anak  
tirinya. Dia sebenarnya puas pria itu mendapatkan hukuman yang  
setimpal.

Akhirnya kini dia bisa melarikan diri dari pekerjaan kantornya.  
Pulang dan memanjakan diri, seperti rencananya. Mungkin  
berendam lebih lama untuk mendinginkan tubuh. Menghalau segala kepenatan yang meremukkan tubuhnya beberapa hari belakangan  
ini.

Jaejoong menyelipkan dirinya dengan cepat di belakang kemudi,  
membawa Citroen Ds3 nya menuju rumah di pinggir kota yang telah  
jaejoong huni bersama saudarinya dua tahun belakangan ini.  
Melintasi bangunan tinggi apartment mewah di pusat kota, tak ayal  
jaejoong melirik dan membatin dengan iri pada mereka, yang  
berkantong tebal dan dengan mudahnya bisa mendapatkan semua  
fasilitas itu.

Impian jaejoong sendiri cukup sederhana, memiliki sebuah apartment  
sendiri yang berada tak jauh dari pusat kota, sehingga ia tak perlu  
berangkat lebih awal agar tidak terlambat masuk kantor atau merasa  
was-was ketika pulang terlalu larut. Sebagian waktunya benar-benar  
hanya habis untuk perjalanan saja.

Jaejoong memasuki rumah berpagar tinggi di pinggir kota. Sebuah pos  
jaga dibangun disana, membantu kakaknya mengawasi rumah dan  
mengamankan dirinya. Iya, profesi kakaknya yang menuntut dirinya  
sendiri untuk membuat semua itu. Walaupun pada kenyataannya dia  
justru jarang berada di rumah. Tapi setidaknya Jaejoong merasa aman  
dengan adanya penjaga keamanan di gerbang depan rumah mereka.

Dia menggerai rambut coklat keemasan miliknya, membebaskan  
mereka dari belitan sanggul sederhana. Selanjutnya melepas sepatu,  
serta membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu. Kaki panjangnya terus  
melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong telah berada di dalam bathtub, di  
dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Menikmati serbuan air dingin yang menyegarkan seluruh panca inderanya.  
Dia memejamkan matanya penuh nikmat, gelembung sabun  
beraroma grape membantu merelaksasi dirinya. Jarinya mengusap  
dan memijat simpul tegang di tengkuk, bahu, lengan, kemudian  
bagian tubuhnya yang lain, sampai pada puncak bukitnya yang  
menegang karena sentuhan tangannya sendiri.

Mengingat tubuhnya yang cukup lama tak tersentuh tangan pria,  
organ-organ intimnya seakan menjerit dahaga. Mereka semakin  
sensitif, hanya oleh sentuhan- sentuhan ringan seperti itu membuat  
sel tubuhnya terjaga.  
Pria terakhir yang menyentuhnya adalah Siwon, kekasihnya. Ya.  
Memang hanya Siwon, pacar pertama dan terakhirnya. Walaupun  
mereka telah bersama semenjak kecil, karena keluarga Siwon  
bekerja di perkebunan milik keluraga Jaejoong.

Mereka sekolah bersama, ke gereja, bahkan bermain bersama. Jaejoong  
baru menyadari ketertarikan Siwon kepadanya sebagai seorang pria  
dan wanita ketika Jaejoong lulus sekolah menengah pertama. Kemudian  
mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih ketika Jaejoong berada di awal-awal  
semester di perguruan tinggi. Tak ada pria lain yang mengerti  
Jaejoong seperti Siwon. Siwon juga yang memperkenalkannya pada  
kehidupan seks dan cinta.

Memikirkan hal itu, Jaejoong semakin merindukan belaian dan juga  
sentuhan pria itu di tubuhnya, walaupun pria itu telah menyakiti  
hatinya. Dia tetap tak dapat melupakan Siwon dari ingatannya.

Bertahun-tahun bersama, Jaejoong hampir yakin bahwa Siwon adalah  
jodohnya. Pria yang akan menikah dan menghabiskan hari tua dengannya. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong tahu, Siwon mengkhianatinya.  
Mungkin mulai bosan atau karena menyadari jika perasaan cinta  
yang tumbuh di antara mereka berdua semakin berkembang ke arah  
yang berbeda. Wanita lain yang Siwon temui mungkin lebih 'panas'  
dan membangkitkan hasrat pria itu.

Terluka, Jaejoong memutuskan pergi dari kota kecil mereka untuk  
menghindar, sekaligus melupakan cintanya kepada pria itu.

Jari Jaejoong terulur menyentuh celah di bagian dalam pahanya, tepat di  
daerah intinya, mengelus, memutar, berulang-ulang. Setiap simpul  
sarafnya seketika menegang, membuatnya mendesah,  
menggelinjang.

Bayangan Siwon muncul lagi, wajah tampan itu tiba-tiba  
menyeruak di antara buih sabun di bawah kakinya, tersenyum penuh  
hasrat kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya lebih rapat, alisnya bahkan bertaut,  
mengernyit, membawa diri dan angannya mengembara pada setiap  
gambaran erotis yang ia miliki bersama Siwon, saat menggapai titik  
klimaks yang dia harapkan.

Detik berubah menit, kian panjang, dan miliknya mulai terasa kebas  
dan perih, Jaejoong segera menghentikan tangannya. Kesal.

Kali ini pun gagal, bahkan setelah mencoba hal itu, berpuluh-puluh  
kali, dia masih saja gagal. Bermasturbasi adalah bukan dirinya.  
Selalu merasa cabul dan malu, kemudian berakhir dengan menyerah.

Dia keluar dari bak mandinya cepat-cepat. Pada saat bersamaan dering benda kecil menempel di dinding kamarnya mengalihkannya  
dari pikiran tentang hasrat dan pelepasan gairahnya.

Jaejoong meraih gagang interkom, mendengarkan suara di ujung sana  
menyebutkan salam kepadanya. "Selamat sore Nona kim, seseorang  
ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Kata petugas di gerbang depan.

Jaejoong termenung sesaat, heran. Siapa yang mencarinya? Ia tidak  
memiliki terlalu banyak teman di kota ini. Sebagian hanya rekan  
seprofesi, dan hanya segelintir teman yang pernah mampir ke rumah  
ini. Jaejoong merasa lelah dan malas untuk bertemu siapapun. Dia  
menimbang apakah akan menemui tamu itu atau tidak.

"Katakan untuk kembali besok siang, aku tidak ingin bertemu  
siapapun hari ini," jawabnya memutuskan.

Sempat di dengarnya suara berat seorang pria di balik suara petugas  
tersebut. Menyela, dan mengumpat marah. Terdengar tamu tersebut  
memaksa ingin bertemu, dan lagi-lagi makian kasar dari pria  
tersebut ketika mendengar keputusan Jaejoong.

Diletakkannya interkom ketempatnya semula, meraih handuk dan  
membungkus dirinya dengan cepat. Keingintahuannya pada tamu tak  
di undang di depan sana, membuatnya berpindah ke ruang  
disebelahnya, ruang monitor.

Dia menekan beberapa tombol untuk menampakkan gambar kamera  
CCTV pos jaga di bagian depan gerbang rumah.

Tampaknya kegaduhan telah mereda, sayangnya Jaejoong juga tak  
sempat melihat wajah pria itu. Sekilas bayangan seorang pria hadir,  
dalam setelan jas resmi biru tua, bahu lebar, tinggi dan tegap memasuki mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan gerbang. Sedetik  
kemudian mobil itu meluncur cukup cepat sebelum akhirnya  
menghilang dari pantauan kamera CCTV.

Jaejoong mendesah, sedikit kecewa sekaligus bertanya-tanya siapa  
gerangan pria misterius tersebut. Menyesal seharusnya dia tadi  
menemuinya, tapi hari ini Jaejoong merasa benar-benar lelah, di tambah  
lagi kenangan akan Siwon yang datang lagi mengusik hatinya,  
membuatnya merasa buruk.

Luka hatinya terkoyak, sakit, mengingat lagi pengkhianatan Siwon,  
membuatnya semakin membenci dan ingin melupakan pria itu dari  
pikirannya. Tapi sial, tubuhnya justru berkata sebaliknya, Jaejoong  
merindukan sentuhannya. Itu membuatnya kesal dan frustasi.

Buruknya, Jaejoong adalah jenis wanita yang cenderung setia pada satu  
pasangan saja, sekaligus tipe wanita yang tidak mudah tertarik pada  
lawan jenis, atau dengan mudah dapat menjalani tawaran bersenangsenang banyak pria yang singgah padanya, cinta satu malam atau hubungan tanpa status yang jelas. Itu sangat bukan dirinya. Itu salah  
satu penyebab kesendiriannya hingga saat ini.

Pikiran-pikiran itu terus saja memenuhi benak Jaejoong, membuat  
otaknya penat, hingga matanya semakin lelah dan perlahan  
mendorong batas kesadarannya ke alam mimpi.

****  
junsu belum kembali dari pekerjaannya di luar kota. Akhir pekan  
ini, sekali lagi, akan Jaejoong lalui seorang diri. Seperti biasa Jaejoong  
hanya akan menelpon ibunya di Mokpo, Korea, kegiatan rutinnya  
diakhir pekan.

Kali ini ibunya mengeluh tentang sakit kaki, karena kelelahan, dan  
tekanan darahnya yang sedikit tinggi. Yang tak terlewatkan adalah,  
keluh kesah ibunya tentang perkebunan mereka, dan juga harapan  
ibunya agar salah satu anaknya mau meneruskan perkebunan anggur  
peninggalan keluarga mereka itu.

Masalah-masalah yang sama, yang selalu menjadi topik pembahasan  
ibunya, dari waktu ke waktu. Jujur, itu mulai mengusik batin Jaejoong  
juga. Berharap nantinya ia akan menemukan jalan keluar terbaik  
bagi keluarga mereka.

Siang ini suhu tidak lebih rendah dari hari kemarin. Bahkan mungkin  
lebih panas. Apakah panas mencapai hampir empat puluh derajat  
akan terjadi lagi di sebagian besar wilayah Inggris?

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, cuaca ekstrim di musim panas seperti ini  
mengakibatkan badai panas, yang akhirnya merenggut beberapa  
korban jiwa. Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi tahun ini. Jaejoong membatin.  
Untunglah Jaejoong tidak berencana kemana-mana. Mengingat ini  
adalah hari minggu, ia telah menyetujui bertemu tamu misterius itu,  
hari ini. Jika memang pria itu benar-benar datang lagi.

Dan tampaknya pria itu seorang yang selalu menepati janjinya.  
Terbukti di jam yang sama seperti sehari sebelumnya. Petugas di  
gerbang depan mengabarkan tentang keberadaan pria tersebut, yang  
masih bersikukuh ingin bertemu dengannya.

Kemudian di sanalah pria itu dan juga Jaejoong. Saling memandang.  
Tak dapat menghindar dari atmosfer yang begitu tegang di antara  
keduanya.

"Saya Jung yunho. Paman dari Park Yoochun." Ucap pria itu memperkenalkan diri. Membuat Jaejoong terpana, tidak hanya  
karena siapa pria itu sebenarnya, tapi juga pada penampilan pria  
tersebut. Pria dewasa, tinggi dan berotot, usia awal tiga  
puluh, atau bahkan lebih. Menilik dari beberapa kerutan di sudut  
mata dan juga keningnya. Kaku dan juga arogan, bagaimana  
matanya menyipit memandang kepada Jaejoong, bahkan sudut bibirnya  
membentuk garis patah, mencemooh kepadanya.

Hanya begitu saja, Jaejoong langsung terpancing emosi dan melakukan  
hal yang sama kepada lawan bicaranya, yang jelas-jelas sangat  
mengintimidasi dirinya, bahkan meremehkan Jaejoong, sedangkan  
mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Ada keperluan apa, sehingga anda datang menemui saya Tuan jung?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit mendongak, berusaha menyejajarkan  
tinggi tubuhnya dengan pria di hadapannya tersebut. Jaejoong yang  
seratus tujuh puluh centi, namun masih harus mendongak ketika  
menatap pria tersebut. Itu sedikit tidak menguntungkan baginya.

"Kurasa memang sebaiknya kita tak perlu berbasa-basi Nona Kim  
Aku sudah cukup muak mendengar sepak terjangmu di luar  
sana, jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari keponakannku,  
Yoochun?" Tuduhnya tiba-tiba, dan tentu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Jaejoong sontak terkejut, sekaligus menyadari kekeliruan pria itu, yang  
menyangka Jaejoong adalah Junsu saudarinya, sang model yang  
rupawan.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Batin Jaejoong. Kenapa pria ini, yang katanya adalah  
Paman Yoochun kekasih Junsu, datang dan marah-marah mencari  
saudarinya. Adakah hal yang tidak Jaejoong ketahui pada Junsu dan  
Yoochun menyangkut hubungan mereka?

"Jika bersikap barbar adalah kebiasaan Anda, saya mencoba  
memaklumi Tuan Jung, walaupun itu terdengar kurang pantas  
bagi orang sekelas Anda." Sindir Jaejoong dingin. "Jadi tujuan utama  
Anda datang kemari adalah?" Jaejoong menunggu pria itu menyambung  
kalimatnya. Merasa puas pada reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh katakata  
sindirannya.

Jung yunho tampak semakin geram, namun menahan diri agar  
dapat mengontrol wibawa dan menjaga kata-katanya. "Memintamu  
menjauh dari kehidupan Yoochun!" Tandasnya, singkat dan jelas.

Jaejoong telah menduga hal itu, jadi sedikitpun dia tidak terkejut.  
Bahkan ia membalas kata-kata Jung yunho dengan sebuah senyum  
mengejek. "Apa kepentingan Anda dalam hal ini Tuan Jung?  
Yoochun pria dewasa, dan Anda juga bukan pengasuhnya, dia bisa  
memutuskan sendiri apa yang terbaik bagi dirinya. Maaf saya  
merasa geli dengan permintaan Anda. Itu terdengar sedikit…" ia  
membuat sedikit jeda, lalu menambahkannya dengan ketus. "Picik!"  
Jaejoong bahkan sengaja tertawa kecil, mengejek pria di hadapannya.

Pria itu melotot, terlihat marah, berusaha mencari cara untuk  
membalas kata-kata Jaejoong. "Tidak juga oleh sebuah tawaran menarik  
seperti ini." Pria itu mengeluarkan beberapa puluh lembaran uang  
dari saku kemejanya, menaburkan helaian itu di depan hidung Jaejoong.

Hal itu membuat Jaejoong merasa kesal dan terhina, dan hampir saja  
melontarkan kata-kata kasar pada pria brengsek di hadapannya itu.  
"Tidak, Tuan Jung. Saya dan Yoochun saling mencintai, tak ada  
yang lebih berharga dari pada hal itu. Bagi saya dan Yoochun,  
hubungan kami istimewa. Dan ambil kembali uang Anda. Saya tidak  
membutuhkannya." Entah mengapa Jaejoong mengambil langkah itu, berperan sebagai Junsu dan bersikeras untuk menentang perlakuan  
Jung yunho.

Brengsek! Beruang ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Batin Jaejoong  
menahan amarah di dadanya. Ia sama sekali tak bergeming menatap  
mata gelap itu, yang tampaknya juga belum akan menyerah dengan  
usahanya memojokkan Jaejoong yang dia kira adalah Junsu.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Junsu?" Tanya pria  
itu mencoba berdamai. Kata-katanya terdengar lebih tenang, namun  
masih tetap dingin dan mengintimidasi.

"Tidak ada Tuan Jung." Jawab Jaejoong dengan angkuh.

"Ayolah Junsu katakan saja! apa lagi yang perempuan sepertimu  
lakukan selain menjual kemolekkan tubuhmu demi uang, hah?" Pria  
itu terkekeh, tertawa sumbang. Terasa memekakkan telinga Jaejoong,  
membuat Jaejoong semakin membenci pria sombong itu.

"Jaga ucapan Anda Tuan!" Hardik Jaejoong, menahan kepalan  
tangannya yang nyaris saja ia layangkan ke wajah pria menyebalkan  
di hadapannya tersebut.

Ingat Jaejoong beruang ini bukan tandinganmu. Bisik hatinya  
menenangkan.

"Saya rasa Anda mendapatkan informasi yang tidak dapat  
dipertanggungjawabkan kebenarannya Tuan Jung. Anda sama  
sekali tidak berhak menilai saya seperti itu. Anda bahkan tidak  
benar-benar mengenal saya." Ucap Jaejoong mencoba membela dirinya,  
atau lebih tepatnya harga diri saudarinya.

Pria itu tampak berpikir, mengerutkan kening dengan wajah penuh  
spekulasi. "Saya sangat ingin mempercayai argumen Anda Nona."  
Pria itu menatap tajam kepada Jaejoong, menyusuri setiap jengkal tubuh  
Jaejoong, seakan menelanjanginya, mencari-cari sesuatu di wajah Jaejoong.  
Lalu matanya sedikit menyipit, sinis dan picik. "Mungkin Anda lebih  
tertarik pada kesepakatan saya yang lain?"

TBC


End file.
